


I've waited for you

by Lokiisson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Professor Hulk - Freeform, kinda spoily of Endgame but not so much but still spoily, nice little fanfic about love, post Endgame, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiisson/pseuds/Lokiisson
Summary: So, it's been a while like always.After I've seen Endgame I was rather mad with all the bullshits, but as you, you do what you can with what you have.So here you have a nice little fanfic abour ThorBruce.I didn't read it again bc it's A BIT midnight so sorry for the ugly potential mistakes here and there.Comments an Kudos appreciated as always.





	I've waited for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while like always.  
> After I've seen Endgame I was rather mad with all the bullshits, but as you, you do what you can with what you have.  
> So here you have a nice little fanfic abour ThorBruce.  
> I didn't read it again bc it's A BIT midnight so sorry for the ugly potential mistakes here and there.
> 
> Comments an Kudos appreciated as always.

Bruce was on his way. After he thought that Thor were gone forever with the Guardians, it only turned out that he came back from times to times for the Thurseblot, the huge Feast in honor of Thor were Thor is supposed to drive back the frost Jotun in order for Spring to come back.  
So that why Bruce was on his way to new Asgard. 

 

Thor was looking at the sky, tonight was the Thursebolt, the only huge event that was all about him. It was the second time since he came back to Midgard after he left for the first time five years ago and the city was thriving. With all the changes he felt a bit off, but Valkyrie did a great job while he was gone.  
He hoped that everything would go well, and that maybe he could see some of his old friends before leaving again.

 

Bruce was in one of the old Avengers’ jet, the new had to stay at the base, but he didn’t mind since he still could arrive to New Asgard for the beginning of the Thursebolt.  
His only thoughts were about Thor and only him. He missed him last time he came back two years ago and hoped to surprise him this time. Valkyrie said that she would put everything in place for them to be alone, still with a second plan in case it didn’t go well, but he couldn’t not be stressed about how things will turn out.  
He has been in love with Thor since the first day he met him. Not only because he was a god but also because he was awesome in whatever he was doing, even if from times to times he did some stupid things. But even though Thor was amazing and listened to him whatever complicated to stupid things he had to say, he never were able to talk about his feelings towards him, even on Sakaar.  
Bruce was now at only two hours from New Asgard but he had to land a bit away from it, in order to make the surprised work even better.  
Maybe today was the day, and it was something he couldn’t mess up.

 

“Thor!!” screamed Valkyrie, “THOR!!”. She climbed the rest of the mountain and finally saw the god. “Finally!! I’ve looked for you everywhere,,,, what are you doing?”  
Thor was still looking at the sky but now a soft lightning was coursing through his entire body, making him glow…..and burning the grass.  
“Are you upset?” asked the queen.  
“HMM? Sorry, what did you said?” said Thor turning his face to look at her.  
“Are. you. upset. ?”  
“Oh, no.”. He turned back his face and stared again at the sky. “I’m not. I just was a bit mad against me, I’m such an idiot.”  
Valkyrie let go a soft laugh. “Yes, I’ve noticed that long ago.” She looked at the sky. “You should get prepared for the Feast, it’s been three years since the last with you, it should get even better this time.”  
She turned her back and started to climb down the Fjord.

 

When Bruce arrived at the place of rendez-vous, he found three Asgardian waiting for him with typical clothes. He now understood why Valkyrie asked for his measurement.  
After he put them he got in the truck with them and started to move towards the city.

 

The Feast was going on well, but even after the celebrations Thor didn’t felt better. Something was missing, someone. He took place on the decks and stared again at the sky. The clouds were starting to go away and the moon to reflect on the sea.  
He didn’t knew how long he has been here, but he was suddenly were put out of his thoughts when Korg called him.  
“THOR! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YAAA! COME HERE, BY THE FIRE!”  
He rolled his eyes but still got up, whatever surprise it was, he didn’t thought it would be what he expected.

 

Bruce finally arrived to New Asgard. The entire city was thriving, music playing everywhere and everybody having a good time. But he couldn’t find Thor anywhere.  
As he was turning around looking for the god he bumped on a rock, a moving rock. And talking apparently.  
“OH! Bruce! I didn’t saw you there. How are ya? Are you looking for Thor? He seemed a little depressed.”  
“YEAH! Even on the ship he was sighing on the way to Earth!” screamed a pitchy voice on Korg’s shoulder. “I don’t what he got but I’m sure that’s pretty bad. I mean,,,, I asked him to sell me Stormbreaker and he said yes.”  
The raccoon was going to say even more things but Valkyrie arrived and stopped him directly.  
“Oh! Angry girl!” Bruce smiled and approached her for a hug.  
“He probably got away from the heart of the Feast to look at the sky again.” she sighed. “Korg, can you call him for me please?”.

 

As he came back the fire Thor saw a big silhouette behind it, but Korg was beside it. Could it be?

 

Valkyrie came by him. “Thor, we have a surprise for you. Even if we preparing it each year just in case.”  
“What kind of surprise?” the god asked.  
“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise anymore you know?” she looked at the fire. “You can step up!”

 

Bruce did at he was told. He did the turn around the fire, and he saw him. Thor. Muscular, fantastic, adorable Thor. And crying Thor.  
“Oh my god, what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?” he asked, completely panicked.  
“N-nothing.”  
They both stayed up, facing each other, but not moving at all. The mood was getting a bit awkward.  
Finally Bruce broke the awkwardness and moved toward Thor to hug him but it had a completely unintentional effect. They both started to cry in each other arms.  
As they cried, almost the entire city looked at them and shouted screams of joy. They actually all knew that those two idiots were in love with each others.

 

After a while embracing each other, the two ex-avengers looked in their eyes.  
“You look great! You cut your beard and your hairs again!” said Bruce  
“You look great too! Your arm seems to be a bit better.” answered Thor.  
“Well… Yeah, but really just a bit, I still have pain going through when it’s too cold or too hot.”  
“We better get inside then.” rushed Thor. He wanted his love to be the most comfortable as possible. “Valkyrie, where’s my house, I already forgot.”  
Valkyrie rolled her eyes. “At the top of the Fjord, the biggest one.” she answered pointing at a little bunch of isolated houses.

They both moved toward it.  
“Didn’t you wanted to stay longer for the Feast? It’s in you honor after all.” asked Bruce  
“I know. But I’m really in the mood for it. And I know you don’t really like parties this huge.”

They continued to walk in silence, helping each other as the climbing became more complicated. An complicated it was. Bruce slided and felt, with only a hand it was complicated to keep his equilibrium, but Thor catched him quickly.  
“There, there you go, are you ok?”  
“Yes, I am, thanks to catch me despite my weight.”  
“That’s nothing. And you’re not that heavy you know.”  
They both smiled slightly.  
“Anyway, we’re almost here.”  
They finished the rest of the walk and entered the house.

It was a huge place, made in the old typical ways of the region. Everything in wood, but not with the old weird feeling but the comfortable and cosy one. It really was a beautiful place, and spacious enough for Bruce to move around, as it was thought for him.  
“I know you don’t really drink a lot but, a beer?” proposed Thor.  
“No, I’m fine, don’t you have anything else?” asked Bruce, he was a bit scared that drinking beer could make Thor come back in his alcoholism.  
“Erm,,, orange juice?”  
“Go for it then.”  
Thor put out two huge glasses, if Bruce didn’t wanted to drink alcohol he won't either. To enlighten the mood a bit he put some songs by Børns. He then sat on the couch beside Bruce.

A little silent moment passed before the god asked “So, how did you managed to be here tonight if I just came in the middle of the day here?”  
“Well….. it’s just something I always do. Since you came three years ago only for this celebration, I came each year just in case you’ll come back again.” answered Bruce, blushing and turning his glass in his hands.  
The blonde man looked at his friend, a bit shocked. Bruce actually made the way from the US to Norway just for the improbable possibility of him coming back. Maybe he is interested in him after all.  
“I know that sound stupid, sorry.” the friend continued. “It’s just,,, I wanted to see you again. I’ve really missed you and after everything that happened, even with the New Avengers, I couldn’t get any better.”  
Bruce now had tears in his eyes.  
“You know.. I’ve also missed you in space. I mean, space is big, a lot of nothing, and all I could think about while I was there looking at the sky…. well… it was you.” he stopped for a second then turned his face towards Bruce, who was staring back. “I could only think about you.”  
The two men continued to stare at each other. Thor just admitted that he could only think about Bruce. Was it all? Bruce had his chances with him?

After a moment though, Thor broke the chemistry, got up and moved to the window to watch the sky again.  
“When I was in space and looked by the windows, I would always think about you and what I should’ve told you some years ago. Maybe it would’ve changed things, maybe not, but I would’ve said it.” said the lonely man staring at the sky.  
“Me too.”  
“What?” Thor turned back toward Bruce  
“Me too. I too should’ve said something all this way back.” He moved toward Thor, removing his wounded arm from his armband. “I should’ve told you when I teached you the lullaby.”  
He was now at two feet from Thor. He tightened his wounded hand. It was more complicated to say than he thought it would be. Even the feelings were here for so long it didn’t the fact that it wasn’t some easy words to say.  
He finally took a deep breath, exactly what Thor was doing.  
“I’ve loved you since the first day”  
“I think I’ve always loved you.”  
The two men opened their eyes, they just couldn’t believe their ears.  
They stared at each other, completely shocked. But Bruce suddenly closed his eyes and move his arm towards Thor. It’s the shakiest hand that Thor ever saw. He took it in his own hands in order to steady it even a bit.  
“Are you okay Bruce?”  
He didn’t answer but opened his hand instead, still completely shaky.  
Inside, a soft, green and red box. It really looked like a ring box. Was the man proposing?  
Thor took it, opened it and saw that inside were indeed a ring, but one of the nicest he ever saw. It was most likely hand-made, tough but still soft to the touch, matt but shiny depending of the light’s angle. He put the ring at his finger, it fitted.  
While the god was admiring the ring, the scientist stayed in the exact same position with his eyes closed.  
After he had admired the jewel enough, Thor closed the box and put it on the window sill. He then took Bruce’s hand softly, on lest he could hurt him, and moved closer.  
“Can I do touch your face?”  
Bruce grimmed a bit. “Y-yes?”  
Thor moved his face closer from Bruce’s, he clearly was smaller than him now. He moved the hand who was under Bruce’s wounded one and took his face with it. He approached even more, trying to make himself a bit taller, and put his lips against Bruce’s. Followed a mutual kiss.  
When they stopped it to look at each other, they had a soft smile and laughed a bit.  
“So, you’re ok with that?” asked Bruce.  
“Of course I’m ok. It’s just that since you were always changing of size I couldn’t you give any jewels.”  
They laughed. They surely were exhausted. All those feelings, kept inside for so long, and who came out this quickly, it would sure make someone tired after that. They moved from a common agreement toward the couch and sprawled on it.  
“That was...awkward.” said Thor.  
“But it feels good now.” noticed Bruce.  
“Yeah.”  
The god put his head on his newly boyfriend chest. It felt good, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his body warmth. He thought he could stay here forever.  
Bruce was just trying to catch some blanket to put on both of them. After he managed to do that, he noticed that Thor already felt asleep on him, so he took his ringed hand in his, letting himself fell in Morpheus’ arms too.


End file.
